


Escape

by SharkGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Personal Ads, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "I took out an ad for you in the personals." Bolin pointed to a small paragraph on the page and Mako grabbed it from his hands."Bo, are you kidding me?" he growled. "If you like cherry-berry smoothies and getting caught in the rain--" Mako fixed Bolin with a glare.--Or, Bolin tries to help and actually succeeds (not exactly how he planned, but, hey... whatever works!)
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!! This fic (originally a thread on Twitter) is loosely based on the song Escape. You may not recognize it by the title, but I'm sure you know the lyrics~
> 
> Beta'd by Twitter, lol  
> Please enjoy!!

Wu had come back to Republic City. Apparently, his team was handling things well on their own in Ba Sing Se and each city was well on their way to governing themselves.

So, Wu was back, meeting with world leaders. The Red Lotus and remaining Guan loyalists weren't actively going after him anymore, but Wu insisted that he still needed a bodyguard.

Of course, he did.

But even though Mako had griped about it, he was actually happy to see Wu again. He'd missed him.

Not that he would admit that aloud.

So, things went back to the way they were before. Wu had meetings and appointments. And Mako accompanied him. Wu was just as familiar as he had been, maybe even more so. And Mako let himself get swept away, following the king's -- was he still a king? -- whims.

Until one evening.

"You can have Thursday night off," Wu said, not looking up from whatever letter he was reading.

Mako raised his brows. Yes, he was given free time, but he was typically always on the job when Wu was involved.

"Why?" Mako asked, both curious and suspicious. Not that he thought Wu was trying to ditch him, but...

"I have a meeting with President Moon," Wu answered, still seemingly blowing him off, too engrossed in the letter he'd received.

Must have been pretty important. Still...

"Without your bodyguard?" Mako quirked a brow and Wu finally looked up at him, a soft smile curving his lips, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Mako," he teased. "But seriously, the security in the capital building is topnotch these days. I'll be fine."

Mako regarded him for another moment before sighing. "Fine."

He could use an evening off.

The next day, Mako was standing guard outside of a conference room, where Wu was speaking to representatives from the Northern Water Tribe.

"I thought I saw my big bro," an all too familiar voice drifted down the hallway, grabbing his attention.

"Bo," Mako greeted, dodging his brother's playful punch before allowing himself to be pulled into a tight hug. "What are you doing out here?"

"Running errands for Madam President," Bolin informed with a grin.

He had really come into his own. He was good at this job.

"What about you? Kicked out of the meeting?" Bolin teased.

"I only go inside when my input is needed," Mako replied. "Besides, I'd rather avoid watching Wu attempt to woo Desna and Eska." He chuckled.

"Wu woo," Bolin echoed with a snort. "Yeah, she wrote that they'd be here," he added. "Too bad I'm taken these days."

Mako smiled. He couldn't help it. He was proud of Bolin. Ugh, he was so sappy. He blamed it on spending so much time with Wu.

"Speaking of being taken..." Bolin went on. "You're still living the single life, yes?"

Mako sighed. It was true, he hadn't dated anyone seriously since Korra -- unless he counted smoothie outings with Wu -- which he _didn't_.

"Yes, Bo." He had a feeling he knew where this was going. "If you're trying to set me up again--"

"Nope, it's no one I know, this time," Bolin interrupted. "I left it up to fate."

"Fate," Mako repeated dryly.

"Yes, fate," Bolin confirmed. "Well, fate and the newspaper."

That caught Mako's attention, as he'd started to tune Bolin out. "The newspaper?"

Bolin held up a copy from a few days ago. Was he just carrying that around, hoping to run into Mako?

"I took out an ad for you in the personals." Bolin pointed to a small paragraph on the page and Mako grabbed it from his hands.

"Bo, are you kidding me?" he growled, anger rising, causing heat to climb up his neck just under his uniform collar. "Lonely Hearts?" he read aloud. "Bo, seriously--"

"It's not that bad!" Bolin interrupted. "Here, look what I put." He jabbed a finger at the page and Mako sighed before reading.

"If you like cherry-berry smoothies and getting caught in the rain--" Mako fixed Bolin with a glare. "Getting caught in the rain? When have I ever--"

"Okay, maybe not when we were younger, but now that we have a reliable warm and dry place to return to--"

"I'm a firebender," Mako cut him off. "Rain isn't exactly conducive to--"

"Okay, okay!" Bolin held his hands up. "Keep reading."

Mako rolled his eyes and straightened the paper before reading on. He scanned the remainder of the parapraph. "I don't have anything against yoga. And what I do with my partners -- and where -- is my business." Mako knew his face was flushed.

"I was trying to make you seem more interesting," Bolin defended. "But what about the last part?"

Mako gave him another look. "I'm someone who values my family and friends above everything else," he read. "Well, at least there's some truth to this ad." Mako's blush deepened at the admission.

"See?" Bolin beamed.

"Well, they've already printed it," Mako sighed. "But at least no one will answer that nonsense."

Bolin scooched closer. "About that..." He pulled an envelope from his pocket.

Oh, he'd planned this.

"What can I say?" Bolin went on when Mako didn't respond. "I did you justice. Who wouldn't want to date you?"

Mako was trying very hard to control his breathing. "And let me guess," Mako said through his teeth. "You already replied."

Bolin nodded. "A little birdie told me you have Thursday night off, so--"

Of course! Mako should have realized sooner. Bolin worked for President Moon. He'd probably gotten her in on it, too, asking Wu to give Mako the night off.

Mako could fight this. He could. But he was tired. "And where am I taking this person on Thursday night?"

Bolin looked genuinely surprised. "The new Fire Nation place that just opened up. Very swanky."

"And expensive," Mako added.

"Not to worry, dear brother," Bolin said, waving the envelope around before handing it to Mako. "It's their treat."

Mako raised his brows.

"Just show up at seven, wearing a red flower." Bolin patted Mako's lapel just as the doors to the conference room opened. "Back to work," he said. "Don't forget. Thursday at seven."

Mako looked down at the letter and then quickly stuffed it into his breast pocket before Wu walked out.

Well, at least he was getting a free meal out of it.

When Thursday arrived, Wu seemed nervous about his meeting. Which was odd, because Mako had seen him speak to the most important people in the world and he'd gotten amazingly good at it. And he knew the president very well, so--

"You're free to go," Wu interrupted Mako's thoughts.

"I thought your meeting wasn't until seven," Mako said with a frown.

It was barely five.

"Yes, but I need to get ready," Wu explained, flashing a quick smile. Fake. Or at the very least, forced.

Mako's frown deepened. He thought that he and Wu had grown rather close after everything they'd been through. But lately, Wu had seemed... distant.

Mako pushed his injured ego aside. "You look plenty ready to me," he muttered. And Wu did. He was wearing his usual, looking like he'd stepped right off the pages of an Earth Kingdom fashion periodical.

"Oh, Mako, you know I love you, but you really don't..." Wu trailed off with a shake of his head. "Anyway, what's a few extra minutes?" He pushed Mako toward the door and then, at the last second, steered him toward his own room in the suite. "Actually, you'll want to get ready, too, right? Any big plans?"

Up until that moment, Mako hadn't really given his 'date' much thought. He'd been so distracted by Wu's apparent need to be rid of him.

"Yeah," Mako finally answered when he realized Wu had been waiting on a response.

Wu grinned -- again not enough to light up his eyes -- "There, see? We both need to get ready."

And with that, Wu shoved Mako in his room and disappeared into his own chambers.

Mako frowned. When had Wu gotten so strong?

He shook his head and went about getting ready. He was sure he had at least one suit nice enough for the restaurant.

Mako arrived early.

It was sort of a habit, making sure to leave more than enough time to get places, in case Wu needed to pick something up on the way.

He sighed. Wu had been acting strange all week, pulling away and being less clingy. Less... Wu.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. He shouldn't have been thinking about Wu. He was supposed to be meeting his date any minute.

He pulled out the letter Bolin had given him. There wasn't much information on it, just the day, time, and a request that Mako wear a red flower on his jacket so his date would know it was him.

Mako traced the script with a finger. It was elegant. Whoever he was meeting had taken their time responding.

It felt nice, having someone give him their time. Everyone in Mako's life was always busy -- and understandably so -- but this person had made time for him.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be a waste. Not that Mako would admit to Bolin that putting a (mostly true) ad in the newspaper was a good idea.

Mako refolded the letter and placed it in his pocket. He checked his watch. It was just about seven. He chewed on his lip. He hoped they showed up soon.

It was nearly eight before Mako gave up. Clearly, this person had changed their mind.

He shouldn't have been surprised. But he'd bought into the whole idea, letting Bolin have him believe someone had wanted to meet a stranger.

Mako stood up, tossing a few yuans next to his napkin for taking up the server's table for so long -- adding his red flower, for good measure -- and walked over to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

Though, apparently, he wasn't the only one. Because when he pushed the door open, side stepping the attendant offering him a warm towel, Mako spotted someone doing just that.

Someone very familiar.

"Wu?" Mako blinked as the other sputtered into the sink and jerked his head back, his eyes impossibly wide.

"M-Mako!" he gasped. "Uh, oh, hey, buddy! Fancy seeing you--"

"You never had a meeting tonight, did you?" Mako surmised, knowing he should have trusted his gut. Damn, he hated being right. Wu really had blown him off.

And his date made two.

Oh, right, this was a fancy restaurant and Wu certainly wasn't meeting the president here, so...

"If you wanted some privacy, I could have--"

"Mako, you don't understand!" Wu cut him off, his gaze darting to the attendant, who wisely stepped outside. "Yes, I was here for a date, but--"

"Yeah, I gathered," Mako replied, giving Wu a once over. He really had gone all out. He was wearing a suit Mako had never seen before and, save for the water still dripping off his nose and chin, he looked... amazing.

Mako's chest tightened, but he brushed it off.

"Next time, just... tell me, okay?" Mako said, voice weaker than he'd meant it to be. He sighed. "Well, don't let me get in your way--"

But Wu reached out and grabbed Mako's wrist, keeping him from leaving. "But Mako, don't you see?" he asked, blinking back tears. Oh no. "You're _always_ in my way."

Mako gaped for a moment, that twisting ache returning to his chest.

How was he supposed to take that? It was his job! And he thought... for a moment, he thought it was more. "I--"

"Not how you think!" Wu blurted, releasing Mako's arm. "Spirits, Mako, I didn't mean it like that."

Mako took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Then, how did you mean it?"

Wu wet his lips before toying with one of the fancy buttons on his suit jacket. "I was... misunderstanding a lot of things," Wu explained. "I thought things were one way before. But then I left and nothing changed. Or _everything_ changed. And then I came back and fell into the same thing. And it's obvious that I'd deluded myself, so I went and did something that turned out to be stupid through no fault of my own." He wiped the remaining water from his face. "You know?"

Mako blinked, worked his jaw, and then blinked again. "... what?"

Wu groaned and threw his hands in the air. "Mako, I've been head over heels in love with you since you saved me -- spirits, even longer than that -- and I know you don't feel the same," he paused, closing his eyes. "Then I saw this ad in the paper and thought... maybe I could try to move on."

Mako's eyes widened.

"And then, wouldn't you know it? I show up, hoping to find the Shu to my Oma. And who just so happens to be sitting there, wearing a red flower?" Wu opened his eyes again, looking tired. "The one person I've been trying to get over."

Mako didn't know what to say. Wu had been avoiding him, but not for the reason he'd thought.

And what were the odds of Mako's date being Wu?

"That's why you stood me up?" Mako asked, hesitantly stepping closer.

"I saw you sitting there and I just... panicked," Wu admitted. "I turned on my heel and ran out, but then I thought that would be rude, so I tried to come back in and face you, but I didn't want you to be disappointed in your date, so I've been in the bathroom, trying to figure out what to do." Wu's lower lip was quivering.

"Wu, I..." Mako closed the distance between them, pulling Wu into a hug. The other stiffened for a moment before melting into it.

How long had it been since Wu had last touched him? Mako had missed the other causally hanging off of him.

He rubbed Wu's back in soothing circles. "What made you think I'd be disappointed?" Mako asked. Then added, "Were you?"

Wu drew back, his eyes wide. "No!" he exclaimed. "I mean, yes, because I know you don't feel that way about me, but--"

"Who says I don't?" Mako brushed another stray water droplet from Wu's cheek.

"You've made it pretty obvious," Wu replied with a pout.

Maybe Wu had a point. Mako hadn't really given a different relationship between them much thought. He couldn't. Wu was sort of his boss.

But he couldn't deny how he'd felt when he thought Wu was here on a date with someone else.

Wu had wormed his way into his heart. And now Mako couldn't imagine a life without him.

"So..." Wu began, straightening Mako's lapels. "What made you put an ad in the paper?"

"I, uh... didn't," Mako answered. And before Wu could question, he continued. "It was Bolin's idea," he admitted. "I didn't even know about it until a few days ago."

Wu pulled back and Mako feared he might bolt, but he didn't. He just chuckled. "I wondered about the getting caught in the rain part," he said. "Doesn't really fit."

"Yeah," Mako agreed. "Bo just put what he thought would sound good."

Wu nodded. "So, do you like yoga?"

"I don't hate it," Mako replied.

"And the--"

"I don't have a preference for location." Mako's face flushed

Why had Bolin included that? Was it from something? Besides, it wasn't like Mako had a ton of experience... in that, ahem, area.

"Well, I know how much you care about your family and friends," Wu went on. "So, he got that right."

Mako felt the urge to pull Wu to his chest again. But he wasn't sure if this was the right time. "He did."

Was Wu blushing? "Mhm."

They stood in silence for a moment before Mako broke it. "You know, it would be a shame to make the staff reset our table."

Wu looked up at him, eyes wide before they softened.

"I _am_ hungry," he said.

"Then... would you still like to have dinner with me?" Mako asked.

"Dinner like a king and his bodyguard, or...?" Wu bit his lip.

"Dinner like a date," Mako confirmed, though he knew his cheeks were bright pink. "Since we had reservations and all."

Wu nodded and threaded his arm in Mako's. "We wouldn't want to inconvenience the staff," he agreed. He led them toward the door and then paused. "Oh, and Mako?"

Mako cocked his head. "Yeah?"

"About the ad," Wu began. "Do you really like cherry-berry smoothies?"

Mako thought back to all the times Wu had treated him to smoothies in Little Ba Sing Se.

He smiled down at him before brushing some of Wu's damp bangs from his eyes. "I love them."

And there it was, the smile Mako had been missing the past few weeks.

Wu pressed closer to Mako's side. "Me, too."

Mako owed Bolin a 'thank you.' But he'd worry about that later. For now, he was late for his date. One that was long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> I love themb~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other threads in Twitter @bySharkGirl~
> 
> EDIT:  
> If you were curious what Bolin put in the ad:
> 
> "If you like cherry-berry smoothies  
> And getting caught in the rain  
> If you're not into yoga  
> If you have half a brain  
> If you like making love at midnight  
> On the shore of Yue Bay  
> Then I'm the love that you've looked for  
> Write to me, and escape.  
> I'm someone who values my family and friends above everything else, but I'm looking for romance!"
> 
> He thought he was so clever~ (He was!)


End file.
